villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, referred to as The Daughter of Evil, is the main antagonist and one of the central characters of the Vocaloid song series "Story of Evil", as well as its novel adaptation, Daughter of Evil series. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and the twin sister of Prince Alexiel In the novel series, she first appears in Cloture Of Yellow as its main antagonist, and in later novels, she appears as a much less villainous character. Very selfish, whimsical, and egotistical, she was well-known for her short and tyrannical reign. She commits the Deadly Sin of Pride. She was represented by the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. History Personality and Traits When Riliane was young, she was a kind and affectionate girl until she was influenced by Presi to be the one who should take the throne instead of Alexiel. After being possessed by the Demon of Gluttony, she acted very selfishly, something that continued to develop even after being freed of it. Because of her royal upbringing, Riliane lived a luxurious life that made her out of touch with reality (especially regarding the hungry masses). She was easily angered when things did not go her way, often having emotional outbursts resulting in very rash decisions. She was largely ignorant of the repercussions of her actions, and had an almost whimsical disregard for those she ordered killed. Riliane looked up to Queen Anne as a role model, refusing to be addressed as "queen" out of respect for her mother, and had a great desire to emulate her mother's strong and powerful rule. Because of this, she felt alone as she became increasingly arrogant, tyrannical, authoritarian and oppressive in order to keep herself from being manipulated by her ministers. Rarely showing her weak side, Riliane had only cried twice during her rule: when Kyle rejected her and when Allen sacrificed himself for her. Despite her selfishness and childish tantrums, she did act very good-natured and amicable towards a select few, namely Chartette Langley, Ney Futapie, and her brother, Allen Avadonia. Riliane felt at ease when holding Allen's hand and relied on him for many of her wishes. After the Lucifenian Revolution and her brother's death, she realized the consequences of her actions and the magnitude of what she had done. Full of regret, Riliane's haughty and childish personality slowly became extremely disillusioned and negative, as she had to work for her food and shelter at the Held Monastery. She would carry this regret until her death more than sixty years later. Powers and Abilities Raised in a royal lifestyle, Riliane had no need to do heavy chores, having servants doing them for her. She is very skilled at horseback riding and presumes to be good at fencing although no soldier dared fight her seriously for fear of injuring her. She had little knowledge of managing an effective government, but did have political savvy. She recognized the need to "dominate or be dominated" when surrounded by the adult ministers, and knew she couldn't outright kill Leonhart without a good reason because of his fame as one of the Three Heroes. After the Lucifenian Revolution, she had taken up cooking during her stay at the monastery. Clarith noted that her skill at making brioche was improving. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Riliane's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Rin, both names beginning with the letters "ri"; she later uses the name "Rin" as her own after the Lucifenian Revolution. *Riliane is inspired by Marie Antoinette of Austria. Like her real life counterpart, she was assumed to royal duties at an early age due circumstances related with an illness, which left her as the only candidate. *Both characters were profligate with a like for fancy dresses and constantly seeking amusement before being overthrown by a revolution and condemned to the guillotine. *Riliane's last name "d'Autriche" means "from Austria" in French, a name shared with Marie Antoinette. *Riliane also says the phrase "Let them eat cake", popularly attributed to Marie Antoinette; both women share brioche as their trademark food. *Riliane owns a horse, Josephine; the horse is often the representative animal of pride. Curiosities *The disguised Riliane's escape from the palace during the revolution would be historically credited to Allen and used as an example of his disloyalty to her highness. *Riliane's name comes from that of her great-grandmother, Empress Riliane Roses. *In The Daughter of White, Riliane is depicted with short, shoulder-length hair before Clarith cut it. *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Rindo Blume is a nun, foreshadowing Riliane's outcome after the revolution. *She shares the same birthday (December 27) with her Vocaloid. External links * . Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Book Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Protective Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Symbolic Category:Outcast Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Envious Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Internet Villains Category:Music Villains